Save And Replace
In the last ever Channel 4 series, Big Brother 11, nominated housemates took part in a task called Save and Replace where the winner of the task saved themself from eviction and replaced themself with another housemate of their choice to face the public vote instead of them. Save And Replace History Notes The Save and Replace task was abandoned due to Keeley being injured during the task, and the nominations initially remained unchanged. Keeley was taken to hospital on Day 42 and Week 6's eviction was cancelled shortly after. Nominated housemates participated in the Save and Replace task with a partner of their choice; Ben chose to partner with Laura, Dave chose to partner with Mario, John James chose to partner with JJ and Steve chose to partner with Corin. Tasks Week 1 Nominated housemates dressed as mice had to carry four big chunks of fake cheese from one end of a platform covered in rotating circle like shapes whilst crawling with the fake cheese, whichever housemate did this the fastest would save themself from eviction. Week 2 Nominated housemates dressed in shiny red suits had to ride down a small hill on a scooter in a straight line without knocking any of the big red blocks around the hill down, whichever housemate managed to do this without knocking any of the blocks down would save themself from eviction. Week 3 Nominated housemates dressed in shiny red suits with an antena on their heads had to complete a puzzle like game each of a picture of themself, whichever housemate did this first would save themself from eviction. Week 4 Nominated housemates dressed in scrappy repair suits had to "Stay On Tv" for the longest time, by doing this nominated housemates had stay on a rotational tv for the longest, the housemate who had the longest time would save themself from eviction. Week 5 Nominated housemates dressed as cow girls with targets strapped to their chests had to shoot one anothers targets with a paintball gun whilst facing each other, wichever housemate managed to hit the target first would save themself from eviction. Week 6 Nominated housemates dressed as spiders were placed in a skateboard ramp or massive bath and to climb up the skateboard ramp, whichever housemate climbed up the skateboard ramp first would save themself from eviction. Week 7 Nominated housemates dressed in wedding dresses had to through a bouquet to a housemate behind them of their choice, whichever housemate caught the bouquet the most times would save themself from eviction. Week 8 Nominated housemates dressed as insects had to crawl along a giant peice of sticky paper and hit a big fly at the end of it, whichever housemate did this in the fastest time would save themself from eviction. Week 9 Nominated housemates dressed in shiny red costumes had to listen to a sequence of animal noises and then repeat them back to Big Brother, this will continue until the housemate makes a mistake, wichever housemate repeats the most animal noises back to Big Brother correctly will save themself from eviction. Category:Miscellaneous